


Emma's temper tantrum

by NITRAM



Series: Welcome to our Charming family [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Charming Family (Once Upon a Time), Comedy, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Other, Parent Prince Charming | David Nolan, Parent Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Parenthood, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NITRAM/pseuds/NITRAM
Summary: The charming family head out to enjoy a nice family meal Emma is not pleased at all.
Relationships: Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Welcome to our Charming family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Emma's temper tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you smileyriley for your prompt I hope you enjoy it let me know if you like it. and as always 
> 
> please leave a prompt and thankyou

The charming family had made plans to go to Granny's for dinner to celebrate Neal's birthday, Emma on the other hand did not want to go she wanted to do some thing different since she was getting tired of all their events taking place at Granny's, she has nothing against the old woman, Emma just felt that things were getting to repetitive, but to the insistence of her parents she tagged along. The family arrived at the dinner that seemed to belong in the past. "This is stupid why cant we go to different place?" Emma asked in a soft voice "we came here to celebrate your brother's birthday," Snow replied in calm and loving voice. "I dont seem to recall you and dad celebrating mine oh thats right his your baby and I'm the one you abandoned," Emma spat out a little loudly not to loud. "EMMA!" Snow exclaimed shocked at her grown ups daughter behavior. "Emma you specifically told us you wanted to be alone on your birthday and we respected your desires." Snow remind her. "Yeah whatever and yet you dont respect that i dont want to come to this Dinner," This time Emma voice was louder and she was stomping her foot as she got angrier and angrier, EMMA RUTH SWWAN you will behave like a proper adult otherwise I will treat you like the child you seem to be acting." Snow gave her daughter a warning looking her dead in the eyes "I dont wanna be here I dont wanna I dont wanna be in this place your so unfair," Emma's temper tantrum only grew worse as she was being loud, Emma did not notice that the people where staring at their Sheriff throw a temper tantrum and yelling out profanities at her own mother, Snow was shocked and hurt by everything her daughter had said, "Emma this is no way for the sheriff to behave now stop throwing this fit little girl." Snow had been patient with her daughter so far but she was rapidly losing that with every curse her daughter threw. "Really now you want to parent me your about 3 decades to late for that mo-om." Emma was behaving more and more like a child then the adult she was. Unbeknownst to his daughter and wife David had paid attention to the whole exchange while he was ordering their food he quietly and discreetly walked towards his family where he planned on teaching his daughter a lesson, David came from behind his daughter unbeknownst to both his wife and daughter. He gave Emma a couple smacks on her behind leaving the blonde savior shocked that her father had basically just spanked her in public.


End file.
